


In this path we walk

by Vinpap



Series: Path to a new beginning [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Multiple styles, Post volume 3 headcannon, Semi-graphic violence, Volume 4 hype!, mention of characters, this is so stressfull i have never written that much in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinpap/pseuds/Vinpap
Summary: After the Fall, everybody was affected, everybody had a story to tell. So, how about we dive into some of those stories?I consider those "trailers" for a story that I now want to write. Stay tuned for more!





	1. Lost someone dear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this is the first major thing that I ever write in english and my first ever fanfic. This was inspired by a prompt on the RWBY subreddit, that asked us what would a RWBY trailer that we would like to see would look like, and I really wanted to get back into writing so... Here I go. 
> 
> Each chapter will be written with a different style, and/or perspective. You'll see as you read along, don't worry

A sob was heard softly in the woods. You could hear them if you listened closely, it was almost covered by the sound of the wind. However, something heard it and it dashed in the way of the cries, running through the forest, jumping over rocks and sliding under downed trees.

The girl turned around and gasped as something stopped right in front of her and she falls down, sitting on the ground. The form just smiles at her and it stands down, getting on one knee and putting her hand forward, laughing softly

“Don’t worry little girl, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The small girl looks at the form and she blushes when she realises it’s just another woman. It’s not a monster, only someone that wants to help. She smiles and grab the hand in front of her and she gets up with the other woman, stroking her clothes to remove some of the dirt.

“so, tell me… Why are you here little girl? It’s dangerous to be alone in the woods alone and you should know it.”

“Yes, but… I was with my mommy, and then I saw this bird and… And now I lost my mommy”

The smile slowly disappeared from the woman’s face, she simply rubbed the younger girl’s head, ruffling her hair, which earned her a pout coming from the child.

“I’ve also lost a lot of people, but… Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll help you get back home and you’ll be able to see your mommy again.”

The smile came backto her face, but if you looked closely, you could see it was fake, it was forced to reassure the little girl.

“Are you from the south or the west?”

And thus they slowly walked, the younger girl talking on and on about what the wonders of the forest that she was seeing, while the other woman walked alongside her. She didn’t talk as much, but she was smiling and she told her a few times that she really reminded her of someone she knew. Someone with whom she had shared so much wonderful memories. And the little girl smiled and giggled, before darting off again, having seen a river just further away.

After half an hour, the finally got to the outskirts of the village and the little girl began to yell for her mommy. The older woman had an half smile looking at her, happy for her, but also sad about what had happened to her and those that she had lost.

“Thank you miss, you’ve been so kind! You’re so the bestest ever!”

“It’s nothing sweetie, I’m glad to-”

“Violet, get away from that woman! She’s dangerous!”

The older woman jerked back as she turned to see the one who yelled and she looked down when she saw a woman with purple hair, only a shade darker than the one of the small girl that she escorted, running in their direction, . She distanced herself from the child, while her mother grabbed her and pulled her away, glaring at the hooded figure that stood beside her child a few instant before. The older girl sighed and began to turn around, heading back in the forest, back to her home.

“Hey, miss! Miss! You’ve never told me your name!”

The older girl almost fell down and yelped slightly when she saw the young girl right beside her, smiling, while her mother was running, not nearly as much energy as her child had. The older girl smiled and removed her hood, a cascade of blond hair flowing on her back, lilac eyes observing the little girl, while a smile slowly crept to her lips.

“Well, Violet, since I know you name, I don’t really have a choice, haven’t I? I’m Yang, maybe you’ve heard about me.”

The little girl smiled and nodded, giggling.

“Yes, but those people who told those story don’t know you, because you’re not as mean as they say…”

Yang’s smile faded and she stood up, ruffling the hair of Violet, sighing softly.

“Who know… Maybe they don’t.”

“Hey Yang? I hope you’ll find the people you lost, just like you made me find my mommy.”

A lonely tear slowly ran down the brawler’s face, before she began walking away, waving slowly at Violet.

“Who knows… Maybe I’ll find my mother or my team too…”

“I’m sure you will Yang!”

“Thanks Violet… I’ll think about you when I do. Pinkie promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write something with low description and more dialogue. It's actually something I sometime enjoy in stories, when the story moves quickly but characters interact between each other.
> 
> I believed that it would feel right with Yang as she was also the one that was the most damage by the events that occurred at the Fall, she seemed that she was getting more and more to the point, direct when she was talking with Ruby, instead of rambling and doing a lot of talking.
> 
> So... Yeah, maybe not the best thing ever, but for me it means a lot, it's one of the first thing that I've written in months


	2. Bird in a cage

It had been a few months already. How many? Six? Eight? She couldn’t remember and, actually, she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think at how long it had been since she lost everything. She had been able to make herself at home. She had friends who cared about her, not for her name or her money, but for who she was. She had fought monsters, fanatics, criminal masterminds, murderers, psychopaths and more. She had fought for her life, but she never felt so much alive before. She had been free and now, she couldn’t be Weiss anymore. She had to be Miss Schnee, heiress of the most powerful entity, after the kingdoms, in all of Remnant.

As if losing her friends, her new family, her school and most of all of her freedom was not enough, she wasn’t allowed to continue her training to become a huntress anymore. She was now stuck in this lifeless mansion, always clean, always perfect, if not more than perfect, always empty if not for the many servants.

She was, once again, a bird in a cage. But even birds in cages dream to fly again. So she did the only thing tat she could to keep this illusion of liberty, of freedom, of her past, she kept practicing her glyphs. Even if her summoning was still weak, she was happy of her progress. If only her sister could see it, if only Ru…

She tensed up in her chair, holding back her tears as her father had instructed her, drilled into her head.

“A Schnee does not cry. A Schnee has too much pride to be allowed to feel or appear weak.”

And because of her father expectations, she was turning back into the ice queen. She was losing everything her team, but most importantly her friends, had helped her achieve. She was getting colder, meaner and harsher with everyone. And once again it was because of her father. And once again, she was unable to prevent what her father had decided for her.

She took deep breaths to try and ease herself back in her chair and closed her eyes, repeating the mantra her friends had taught her. In by the nose, out by the mouth, in by the nose, out by the mouth, in by the nose… Once she was finally calmed, to think about the songs she had begun to write, to never forget the wonderful times she had spent with the most amazing team that Beacon Academy ever put together.

 **Ruby**. They had started on rocky grounds and she was the one to blame. Well… Ruby didn’t helped herself either sometimes. The red speedster was so eccentric and crazy and energetic and happy and… So loveable. Once she had begun to get used to Ruby’s attitude, the heiress realised just how much Ruby cared for everyone. And not just for her team, no, literally, for everyone. And they were able to become friends. It had come slowly, but it still happened eventually.

 **Blake**. Blake was particular, special. She kept to herself and was somewhat secretive and when the secret that she was a faunus was out, she had to reconsider everything that she thought was true. She began to stop hating the faunus as much as before. Yes, she still hated the White Fang with all her might (and it had only been more powerful since… That day) but the hatred wasn’t pointed at all faunuskind now. And after a long week end of worry, when the heiress and the faunus reunited, they talked and put all their different aside, enjoying the silent company of one another, enjoying their little breaks from the sisters from time to time.

 **Yang**. Yang was… Well it’s impossible to describe Yang as something else than honest, caring and gentle (or brute, depending of the situation). She had taken care of their team since the beginning, trying to reconcile Weiss and Blake as well as Weiss and Ruby. She had been supportive, friendly and kind. Something that was ever shown to her by her own sister, Winter, and she could never thank the blond brawler enough.

And she kept going like this for what seemed like hours for her, thinking of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Team CFVY, even Flynt and Neon, everyone that she ever met because she had the chance to go to Beacon. She kept thinking about them until she passed out, falling asleep on music sheets, one with the title Red like Roses, another one titled Mirror Mirror and a final one named It’s my turn.

She woke up quickly in the morning as she heard knocking at her door. She quickly put on something more decent and opened her door, a servant looking at her.

“Mr. Schnee would like if you could come to his study in exactly…” He looked at his watch to assess the time it was now “nine minutes.”

“As If I had any choice… Thank you Rusty.”

She closed her door and promptly changed her attire, getting into a long white and grey dress, with minimal jewelry, only her earrings, in the shape of snowflakes. She quickly put on light make up and headed out to her father’s study, making sure to take as much time as she could, knocking at the door at the exact moment she was asked to do so. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and entered, staying as close to the door as she could.

The first thing that she saw was that someone, someone with copper hairs, was sitting on one of the chairs. She wondered who it was, only seeing the back of their head. After observing the unknown person, she moved her gaze on her father who, as usual, was cold and stoic.

“You wanted to see me father? “

“Yes. You will prepare your luggage and will go to Vacuo. Some of our investors and commercial partners are getting worried and we fear that they may form a rival company that will be supplying Vacuo in dust. You will meet them, them that everything is okay and respond to all their questions. Am I understood?”

“Yes, you have father.”

“Good. Also, you will be having an escort and you will be guarded at all times by Miss Polendina here. Also…”

Weiss, in shock, was not listening anymore. Did her father just say… Polendina? As in…

The person in the chair stood up and turned around, the clothes, hair and face may not have been the same, but her eyes, smile and voice hadn’t changed at all.

“Of course Mr. Schnee sir, I will protect Miss Schnee at all cost. I’m combat ready!”

She looked at Weiss and winked at her and Weiss smiled slowly. In retrospect… Maybe she will be able to get her liberty, her wings, back. She turned around and headed back to her room, tears flowing freely, uncontrollably on her cheeks. She was both happy and sad. Penny had brought back awful memories that she didn’t want to think about, but at the same time, she was so happy. She finally found something worth getting a hold of.

When she got to her room, she looked at a picture, showing four girls smiling, a red speedster, a white heiress, a black cat and a blond brawler. She slowly took it off the wall and hold it in her hands as her tears fell on the glass, she smiled.

“Wait for me team RWBY, the Ice Queen, the Snow Angel, Weiss Schnee… No, just Weiss, is coming back for all of you. And when she does find you, we’ll all be happy like we used to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was description light, this time it's 95% of the work. Weiss as always been someone that keeps her feeling to herself. But what if she used her muscial background (we know that she can sing) to write about her friends or her feelings? Also... Well, why not make it so the music is also in the universe now?!
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, I did bring back Penny, because I just love her so much, her happy personality, she's a sunshine in a hurricane of despair. And I did also want to make it end on a good note, so...


	3. Scaredy Cat

**One day since we arrived.**

A lone hunter… It was a lone hunter each and every time. Man, why does it keep happening? It has to be a small organisation, because every time, where ever we were, it had always been a lone hunter. And they kept dealing with our patrols so swiftly, that the only hint that they had for us, was that they wore white coat.

We had been followed all the way from Beacon to Vacuo and to Mistral, and each time that we would set up camp, a few days later our men would begin to get knocked out. So up until a few weeks back we had been moving the white fang’s remaining as a single unit, but now we had split up. Adam and Banesaw were back in Mistral, while we… We are supposed to harass the trade routes coming in and out of the city. But as soon as we set up camp, some men swore that they saw white coats around the area. At first I thought it was impossible. We are just a little group, the main force of the White Fang is with Adam back in Mistral, so why target us with multiple agents? I’ll have to look into it in the following days. Maybe the boys are only getting paranoid.

 

**Five days since we arrived.**

Everything seems good. We didn’t see any white coat since the first day, and we got some new orders. We have to make people fear us, so we’ll have to begin to attack villages in the surrounding area. Adam hopes that the same tactic that we used in Vale will work again, that if we begin to attack human civilians while not touching faunus innocents, people will turn their back away from them and they’ll want to join us again. But I doubt it will be useful once again. As the saying goes, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. They will wait a second move like we did and I doubt that they will let us do it again. Also we don’t have the support of Roman or his associates this time. It’s all on us again. Damn, Roman would have been really useful right now. I wonder how he’s doing, we haven’t heard of him since the train incident.

 

I’m adding this part around five hours after the first part, we lost a patrol, but it looks like thy fought a Beowolf and they were eaten by him. However we weren’t able to track back the Beowolf. I really wonder where it went, since we aren’t really that far. Also it’s weird that they didn’t fight back. They must have really been caught by surprise

 

**Eight days since we arrived.**

The white coat is back again and it’s doing a hell of a good job. We already lost 10 people. They went in a nearby village to get some food and water, as well as any useful things, but they never came back. In fact, they never made it to the village, we found them all knocked out while police officer and huntsman were there. We had to pack and move, we went to another region about 25 km east of where we were. And when we woke up this morning the masks of all the guys we sent out, were on one of the tables that we have. We have reinforced the night patrol shift and we sent out a demand for reinforcement, but I doubt anything will be done in time. We’ll have to lunch a massive attack in the nearest village soon, or else this expedition will be taken care of before anything had been achieve

 

**Nine days since we arrived**

Oh fuck this, I’m so out. I retire, I quit, I don’t like this at all! When I woke up the inside of my tent was covered with red paint (or whatever it is) and I could read again and again the same words, in the same order, spread all around my tent “You’re next Perry”

Nope, nope, nope, nope, I’m resigning and going back home. I might find a good spot near my village where I’ll be able to have a farm. I’ve instructed the guys that the attack will happen tonight. I’ll use the cover of the night to get away and maybe they’ll think I was killed in the fights. That way I’ll be free to move as I wish. We’ll see how that goes.

 

* * *

 

 

Fire… There was fire everywhere. I ran and ran and just kept running. The white fang was attacking us and we didn’t have any hunter or even any soldiers in the area. They will be able to do everything that they want. They came out of the forest at dusk and the shooting began quickly after. They had already killed a few civilians and they didn’t look like they wanted to hold back. I hid myself behind a dumpster against an intact building, while some people got their guns or words or whatever and tried to push back the attackers. But they outnumbered them so much that I don’t know how long they’ll be able to hold them.

 

In fact… I can’t hear much gun fire right now… And I can hear a lot of footsteps… Oh no, if they find me… I began to cry, fear engulfing my mind and whatever I do, I don’t seem to be able to hold it back, And then they stopped… Oh god, they must have heard me.

 

“Shit, it’s the white coat! Kill it! “

 

Wait… What? I peak out of my hiding spot and looked and I was dumbstruck. Five White fangs soldiers were trying to hit a woman in a white coat with their blades, but every time that they seemed to hit her, she just… Vanished and appeared somewhere else. They tried for a few minutes, different tactics were used and sometime she transformed into a fire, earth, ice or a gust of wind, leaving doubles as she slowly but surely took all them down.

 

In fact… I think she was playing with them.

 

“Why, hello Kitty cat, it’s been a while”

 

The woman froze. She looked back down the road and I turned my head, he was behind me, a few meters back. The man was wearing the White Fang uniform, but his mask was different. It looked like the mask of a Deathstalker. He wielded a mace that seemed to be also a flamethrower and he was laughing heavily.

 

“Done running? I wonder how much Adam will reward me when I get you back home, with a cute little collar around your neck.”

 

The woman didn’t say anything but she tensed up and made her knuckles crack as she slowly walked toward him. I could see fury in her eyes. She was angry, mad and probably seeking revenge. But when she saw me, she stopped and looked at me a few moments, before slowly stroked my hair.

 

“You have beautiful blond hair you know? I knew a wonderful woman with beautiful blond hair, but I wasn’t able to protect her… But I’ll make sure that you will be unarmed. Okay? Stay here, I’ll be right back”

 

And as I blinked, still in shock of the beauty of the woman, she wasn’t even there anymore. She had dashed toward the White Fang’s grunt, her blade glowing in the fiery light. But deep down, I knew that she would protect me. But as she ran towards the man, I could only hear laugh and taunt her and I knew that I shouldn’t look, because it was about to get dirty.

 

“What not running away? Well that’s fucking new. So come on Pussy cat, it’ll be so much fun to hear you scream!”

 

And in the end… He was the one screaming… And I was right. It really shouldn't have looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake as always been the one with secret, the one to be closed, to not open to her friends, so... How about she wasn't the one to tell her story, but it was told by someone else? 
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for the Unarmed pun. It was to good to pass


	4. Fury of the Dragon

Standing on the edge of a cliff, two figures were silent, looking in the distance or at a gravestone at their feet, enjoying this moment of silence. They both knew that they would talk about things that neither of them liked, but it was a tradition at this point. Whenever they met up, they talked about things that mattered, information that they needed to share and then… They talked about them. About the family that was, in the end, always what preoccupied the end of their meet up.

 

Deep down he knew that she cared even if she didn’t want to show it. After all, she had a persona to keep acting like. The man rolled his eyes but still smiled. Deep down, she was still the same woman he’s known all these years. It was pleasant to see that even if the world changes, if time passes, some things stay the same. He heard a sigh and he saw, from the corner of his vision, that she slowly turned her head towards him, daggers shooting from her eyes. She hated when he didn’t talked about what she wanted and he just loved to make her mad.

 

“Come on, just tell me what I want and maybe I won’t kick your ass” she said, clearly irritated by the other silhouettes attitude, who just laughed, before grabbing something in his coat and drinking from it.

“Ruby, you know, Summer’s daughter, is gone to hunt down Cinder and here goons, Yang is getting all emo and… “He sighed before looking up at the moon. It was pointing its perfect side at the moment, hiding its shattered side from the view of anyone looking up. “Taiyang is being…

 

* * *

  

The crow landed on a branch in a tree, in the north of the Forever Fall forest, looking down at the clearing in front of it, it cawed loudly, making some of the people in the camp jump and look around. When they saw the crow the sighed and just went back to their work, some tending to weapons, other unpacking what hadn’t been offloaded from the bullheads when they arrived yesterday. The crow began to fly through the camp, looking around, as if it was looking someone or something. It landed in front of the biggest tent and cawed once again, this time hearing a grunt and someone cursing. Whoever this was, it didn’t like to be bothered. So of course the crow cawed once more. This time the man inside didn’t bother to curse; he just exited his tent, grabbed a pistol and began to shoot the bird. The bird quickly flew away, avoiding the bullets while it fled to the shelter of the forest.

 

“Get back here Jett, we don’t have all day.”

“Come on Adam, why do we have to be in this place? We could be in Mistral, shooting at scared civilians, but no, we have to be here and train. Why don’t you-“

 

The crow was now far away enough to be unable to hear what was said, but it had heard what it wanted. It landed back in one of the trees, this time however it cawed three times in rapid succession, followed by two long ones.

 

“Thanks Qrow… So he’s here?” a hooded figure asked, slowly coming out of the shadows of the canopy.

 

The bird simply flew down, disappeared behind a tree and didn’t reappear, a man in grey, black and red clothes with black and grey haired appeared in it's place, simply walking with his hands in his pockets. The man took out his flask and took a few sips, before putting it back in his jacket.

 

“Yeah” Qrow answered, looking back at the camp, sighing. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… I could help you if you want. I mean… I take the hundred to the left and you take the hundred to the right, we could be done in a few minutes.”

“I appreciate it Qrow, but I can’t. I wasn’t there to protect them another time and I can’t deal with it with you. I know you care about them, but they’re my daughters. And he’s going to pay for what he did to her.” the blond brawler said, blue eyes staring at the camp, anger filled in them.

“As you want Tai… I’ll stay nearby just in case. Deal?”

“Sure”

 

With that, Taiyang slowly walked toward the camp, Qrow sighed and rested itself on a tree, arms crossed and worry filling his eyes. This was going to get messy and he knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well… Tai is being… Tai actually.” The male silhouette sighed, looking down at the grave at their feet.

“You mean… reckless, doing absurd stuff but still doing what feels right to him?” the woman said, laughing softly, her eyes locked on the moon, thinking about past times when she was still a student, when she still had her friends.

“Yeah, that’s about it. You remember the fire in Forever Fall?”

“Yeah, why?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yep.”

 

* * *

  

Taiyang was a blur in the camp, his machinegun gauntlet roaring frequently while the other one, the flamethrower gauntlet, kept burning the camp and its occupants. He took a second to reload his left gauntlet and he was back in the fray, a few dozen bodies on the ground, knocked out or worse. Nobody was left standing around him, but he still wasn’t satisfied, he still hadn’t killed the one he was after. The one he wanted to take care, the one for who he went all this way, leaving his older daughter alone at their house. He still had to get him and he could go back to his daughter and she wouldn’t have to worry about the man killing her friend or even coming back to get her.

 

“Well well, what do we have here? A lone human? Well, this is going to be so much fun.”

 

Taiyang’s head snapped and looked at the man in front of him. He looked young, not much past his teenage years, probably twenty or twenty one. Armed with a simple stick, he was grinning and laughing, getting in position to fight, before someone came in between the two fighters. The man dressed in a black coat and clothes, red hairs and a Grimm mask was looking at Taiyang, a smile creeping on his lips.

 

“Jett, stay down. I’ll take care of this.”

“But Adam!”

“Don’t. Talk. Back. To. Me. I’ve given you an order and you’ll respect it. Clear?” the voice of Adam was filled with anger and hatred, while he shot an evil look at the young man behind him.

“Yes sir.”

 

“SHUT UP! Right now, for what you did, you answer to me!”

 

Taiyang’s eyes were wide, rage filling every fibers of his body, as he looked at the man that destroyed his daughter’s life. He roared as he began to shoot with his machinegun, but the black swordsman quickly blocked most of them, evading the rest that he couldn’t block. He was smiling and they soon were locked in an exchange of blows. The roars of the machinegun were regular, but same as the sound of Adam’s gun, while his sword never managed hit the huntsman direcly, always being blocked by the guards that extended all the way to the elbows, also used as blades to counter each of Adam’s hits.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Even after all these years, he hadn’t changed… Or maybe he had. She remembered when he had shut down after she was gone and after Summer died. She was… proud? Proud of Taiyang? For what? She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew that, deep down, she felt happy for him.

 

* * *

  

Blood was dripping from both fighters, Adam smiling devilishly while Taiyang was still burning with anger, not feeling any pain, but the sane part of his brain knew that in a few minutes, max half an hour, it would hurt like a bitch.

 

Away from the fight, Jett was getting restless. It was going on for too long and he knew that it took time for Adam to charge his semblance when he was ready to unleash it. Maybe, if he could just buy him time, he could end this quickly. So he began slowly to walk in a direction that he knew Adam wouldn’t see him, but Taiyang would. He took position while they were once again in a deadlock, the huntsman yelling at Adam who did not even answer.

 

“Is this all you got? Come on, tap into everything you have! I’m just playing with you! I don't care what causes you're fighting for, pull out your big guns and use them, because after all this time doing nothing, mourning for the deaths of those I love, I swear to god that I’ll make you pay for what you did to the ones that are still alive!”

 

Jett stopped for a second, before shaking off the feeling of horror that was creeping into him. He felt like if he tried to shoot down the huntsman he would pay it harshly. But he had to. If he didn’t he doubted that Adam would be able to pull it off. So he charged up his staff, lighting and fire coming out of each end and he slowly began to twirl it around. He was going to unleash the fury of the lightning and the power of the fire, he was going to-

 

He made a soft sound of surprise as blood came rushing into his lungs, his weapon fell to the ground, fire and lightning fading from his staff. He slowly looked down and his eyes widen in surprise and fear when he saw a white and red blade was through his torso, blood pooling at his feet as he was slowly being raised from the ground. He slowly looked around, unable to speak or make any sound, and he looked at the man that was looking at him, almost looking… Sad?

 

“I’m sorry kiddo, but this wasn’t your fight. You shouldn’t have gotten involved… You made a big mistake.”

 

The man just make a jerking motion with his scythe, making Jett fall to the ground, blood spewing from his body at an alarming rate while he was quickly losing consciousness, his eyes landed on Adam and the human, still fighting, none having seen the events that had just happened right next to them. He felt sadness, then despair and, finally, nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, you did what? Qrow…” she was without words. Yes, she had done awful things, but this was… This wasn’t Qrow. It wasn’t his kind of things to do.

“Hey come on sis, I couldn’t leave him blindside Tai and risk losing someone else from my family.”

“But still, that’s-“

“Listen up sis.” His eyes were filled with anger, but she was also able to see pain and regrets mixed in his facial expressions. “I don’t like what I did, but it had to be done. Do you know how it feels to see the one you love die? After ‘losing’ your sister that has been with you all your life before? And then having to take care of two children because their fathers can’t do anything? Do you know how it feels to see those girls keep living and then almost dying if you weren’t there to save them… Well okay, maybe you know that last part. But do you know how it feels to see the people you care the most about in the world get broken in million pieces? No you don’t so stop judging me. I did what I had to do, because I will NOT let anyone else die or disappear if I can prevent it.”

 

Raven stayed silent, looking at the ground. She crouched and slowly removed some dirt from the gravestone and she looked at the emblem, a rose scattering in the wind, she looked at the name and slowly ran her fingers on it and the epitaph, sighing softly. “Alright… I’m sorry Qrow. Keep going please.”

 

* * *

  

Adam was panting and so was Taiyang. They both had lost a lot of blood and they knew that they had to end it fast. So Adam got in position, readying his semblance. He waited, and waited, and waited… And… Waited… but nothing came. He looked at Taiyang and he was surprised to see him with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. And after a second, he opened his eyes, anger completely gone from them, entirely replaced with determination.

 

“Do you know what Taiyang Xiao Long means? No, well let me show you.”

 

Slowly the flames around them seemed to get bigger, stronger, hotter. Adam’s gaze landed on the huntsman and he knew he had to end this now. He dashed forward, but the flames entirely engulfed Taiyang, his blue eyes shining through the crimson flames.

 

“Let me show you, just how much flames and anger the Elder Sun Dragon can have!” he roared, the flames forming a majestic dragon around his body. Every word he said, the mouth of the dragon moved. Every step he took the legs of the dragon moved. He wasn’t Taiyang anymore, he wasn’t fighting anymore. He had won the instant the flames had gotten under his control. The dragon roared loudly and flames engulfed the entire area, fire spreading faster than it should normally have. And Adam never screamed. He never fled. He was in shock, but he was also happy. He would die a martyr for his cause. That was important in the end. The white fang must live on.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raven finally understood what she felt earlier in Qrow’s story. She was proud of Tai, because after all that happened he didn’t shut down. He got up and protected his house. In the end, he had grown up, just like his daughters had. She smiled and nodded softly as she stood up, still looking at Summer’s grave.

 

“Thank you Summer. For taking care of Yang when I couldn’t. I’m sorry that I could not be there for Ruby’s birth, your marriage or your funerals… But I know that you were never mad at me. That you knew that I disappeared for a good reason.” She wiped a tear that was slowly running down her cheek and smiled at Qrow, before softly punching his shoulder.

 

She didn’t say anything more, only grabbing her sword and opening a portal and stepping through it. Qrow stood alone for a moment before taking the final sip in his flask. He sighed and looked at the grave and he smiled softly.

 

“I miss you Summer. In fact, we all do. I hope we’re making you proud up there. Don’t worry about your girls. They aren’t alone. They have friend that care for her. Even if Yang doesn’t believe it, I know that her team always think about her.”

 

He slowly walked up to the cliff and looked back to the grave, before jumping down. He never hit the ground, he flew a long time, but he thought about the same thing over and over again. ‘It was good to talk Summer. I’ll make sure to come back soon with good news’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make something about Qrow and Taiyang, but didn't know what to do for them in seperate stories so... Here you go, two for one! Also, a lot of the Taiyang scenes were inspired by the fan made song "Answer to me" by The Gypsy Caravan. Go listen to it on Soundcloud, I actually really love this song x)
> 
> I don't know which character I'm going to do next so... For the time being, this is going to be all that I'm going to have in this story. Maybe I'll write some more things one day, but as of now, I'm all out. 
> 
> Thanks to the people that liked what I've wrote it means a lot to me.


	5. Sweet Silence

Without any sound the shadowy figure walked through the empty streets of Vale, looking at the abandoned buildings since that fateful day. A big part of Vale had been abandoned, people settling either in further part of the city or on the island of Patch. Some even fled to Vacuo, Mistral having shut down it frontiers and Atlas… Atlas wasn’t an option, it had declared war on the citizens of Vale after all. Even if they said that they were hacked, a lot of Vale citizens didn’t trust them at all. It was too shady, but also too convenient. So the world was in disarray, kingdoms didn’t trust each other and Grimm numbers were increasing steadily in numbers for the past few months. Hunters and militaries were doing what they could and even criminals were helping people. At least… This helped somewhat to ease some problems.

 

But this didn’t matter to the figure, who just walked to a dark alleyway, hiding herself from a police patrol. They had gotten more power in the past weeks, now supported by soldiers and the right to arrest on sight past the curfew as well as having the right to shoot if they feared that it may get dirty. So the shadow waited, not making any sound before keeping moving forward. She wanted to stop by the school before it was too late, but she still had somewhere to go right before that. Silently she made her way to the downed ship that sat on a few ruined buildings. The silhouette looked at it and it shivered, small arms surrounding her body as she tried to hold back bad emotions. She didn’t want to attract Grimm that could roam the area.

 

She walked slowly through the wreckage, going back to where she had last stop her search. She spent a long moment there, grunting and panting in her efforts, but overall she didn’t make much sound. But at some point she saw something and began throwing rubbles in all directions, trying to make it to the object she saw before her. When she saw it she made a gasp and hugged the object against her body, slowly running her fingers on the cold metal of the cane, his weapon for so long. She cried silently and kept the weapon against her for a few minutes, before she stood up and ran silently when she heard multiple people coming in her direction. She didn’t want to get caught, after all, she was still wanted for what she had done.

 

She ran and ran for a long time, trying to get rid of everything in her mind. She didn’t want to attract the Grimm. Not where she was going. She slowed down as she got closer and closer to the school grounds, infested by Grimm since that day. She hid the cane and took a deep breath, baking sure her coat was closed and that it didn’t hung loose at some places. She opened her eyes and slowly made her way in the devil’s lair that was Beacon. She walked through destroyed plazas, destroyed buildings and destroyed statues, but this wasn’t where she wanted to be. She had heard Adam recount his fight with two students, one being someone with whom he was once close, while the other was the one why she was here. She had things to do, things to finish. And she didn’t want it to be unfair

 

So she snooped around, trying to remember where the cafeteria was. She had been here once, but at this point, with all that happened, it seemed like it had been a lifetime ago. She smiled when she finally saw what she was looking for and she quickly entered the building, making sure beforehand that there wasn’t any Grimm inside. She looked around and her stomach tensed when she saw the blood on the floor. After all this time, she could still see it splattered in a pool and she could almost see the trail that it made as it went from the pool to one of the exits. But she wasn’t here for the blood, she was here for a specific object and this time it wouldn’t be as hard as when she searched the downed ship. In fact, the yellow gauntlet was almost jumping at her in the rubbles. She walked to it and slowly, meticulously, she removed the rubble from over it, freeing it from its grave. She held the weapon against her legs, running her fingers across the damaged paint covered metal piece as she remembered the girl who had fought with them. She felt sorry for her, for what she had to go through. She sighed softly, before getting up and putting the weapon at her belt, getting the cane from the ground next to her and heading out.

 

She walked an hour, back to where she was living. She was in hiding and someone had accepted to help her, to let her live somewhere, at the condition she did what he asked her to do. So she entered an alley and entered by the back of the building, music already blasting her ears. But she didn’t care, at least she could rest here. She passed a pair of men, wearing black suits with red ties and she sat down at a stool at the bar. The barman walked to her and she looked up at him, pink and brown eyes meeting up with his grey eyes. She slowly took out a piece of paper with the information he asked of her and she gave it to him, which he quickly grabbed and smiled when he read it.

 

“So, you are sure? He was killed in the fire in Forever Fall?”

 

She nodded and took out a picture, which almost made him puke the instant he saw it. The body was completely burnt, but the bones where shattered and the skull had been broken in a ton of pieces. But the mask and his weapon were right next to the body, as well as a pair of horns, that had been removed from the skull.

 

“Hmm… Thanks. I guess? Found anything else?”

 

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, showing him the cane that she found in the wreckage, before she hugged it fondly, her eyes filling with sadness as quickly as she had smiled. She sighed and put the cane on the bar, before pointing at a set of glass and mimed the act of drinking. He rolled his eyes and went back to make her a raspberry cocktail, the sweetest thing he had tasted in his life, but he didn’t say anything about her taste. After all, if she liked sweet stuff like this, it was her right. A bad choice, but still, it was her choice. He gave her her drink and he looked at the cane a moment. He moved to try and take it to observe it, but he stopped when he saw the glare that she shot him. He sighed and retracted his hand.

 

“It’s his weapon isn’t it?”

 

She nodded, her eyes tearing up slightly while she lost her smile, but then she gasped and stood up (not that it made much of difference anyway) and she fiddled with the weapon that she had attached to her belt and she showed it to the barman, who recoiled in horror seeing once again that weapon of mass destruction that wrecked his bar once. But then he looked at it closely and he took it from her hands. In the end, it wasn’t something as dangerous as he first thought. It was sleek, well made and far from a brute weapon.

 

She grabbed the weapon back and she motioned the weapon, then pointed at herself and followed with acting legs with two fingers. The barman frowned and he nodded slowly, trying to figure out what she meant.

 

“You… Want to go to her is that it? Why?” he asked, surprised. Why would she ever want to

 

She nodded and then she thought for a moment. He raised an eyebrow when she didn’t answer but then she snapped her fingers and just took a boxing stance that anybody would recognise. She… wanted to fight Blondie? Heh, sure. Why not. But then she kept looking at him and she made a small pout. He sighed as he began to understand what she was trying to express.

 

“You don’t know how to, don’t you?”

 

She nodded smiling, her eyes changing color erratically as her mind was filling with ideas, projects, but also plans. She wanted to fight the blonde brawler and after that, maybe convince her to come take her revenge on those who made them both suffer. But she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be as easy as she made it seem in her mind. But she didn’t care. For now, she wanted to find the blond girl and make her an ally no matter what, she looked at Junior, expecting him to give her answer, but he only sighed.

 

“I know she’s from Patch. I’ll give you some money to buy yourself the travel there, but I won’t be able to do much more. Once you’re out there, I won’t help you and you must not tell anyone about the fact that we were in contact, understood?”

 

She rolled her eyes. As if she was going to speak. But she understood what he meant so she nodded and smiled, before taking the gauntlet and the cane and skipping away to her room, making a mental list of all that she would need to bring with her. She felt like it would be pretty interesting once she git to Patch.

 

“Good luck Neo. For what I’ve heard, it’s not the same girl that came here a year ago… You might be really disappointed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... Did I just write 1650ish words in just two hours ? HOW? JUST HOW?
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> This is mostly something that I wanted to write after reading for the hundreth time Burning Coals so... Yeah, here we go.


End file.
